So Into You
by Herochick007
Summary: Hermione hits her head in a potions accident and when she wakes up Draco is standing over her. With her mind a little foggy, she forgets who he is to her, and who she really loves. Sexualish themes.


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane Prompt Challenge: 802 – scenario - I have amnesia and you say you're my best friend but I keep on forgetting and thinking we're lovers **

**Seasonal Challenges Autumn**

**Days of the Year: ******13th November: Caregiver Appreciation Day:****** Write about someone taking care of another person who's sick/injured/disabled**

**Seasonal Challenge Autumn: 7. (word) Change**

**Seasonal Challenge: Colors - 9. Olive**

**Let's Bake a Cake: Bake the Cake – Eggs - [Colour] Red**

**Star Chart Challenge: ******October 8th: Draconids Meteor Shower:****

**Prompt: Write about Draco Malfoy**

**History of Autumn: Ancient Beliefs - 9. Pueblo Indians in the Americas performed rituals honoring the corn mother known as Selu. She was believed to be the giver of abundant harvests and healing.**

**Prompt: Write about someone recovering/being healed**

**Word Count: 1305**

Hermione stared at the vials and sighed. There was almost no way this could work, no way this would work, but she still had to try, didn't she? She lifted the left one, swirled its contents and poured it into the waiting cauldron. The air filled a bright red flash. She didn't know if that was good or bad at this point. She reached for the next one.

A coughing spasm rocked her body. She paused, waited for it to end, and continued. Three more colorful vials were added to the now bubbling cauldron; lime, gold, and a strange olive one that smelled like fire. She had just reached for the last one in the row when she sneezed loudly. Her hand jerked splashing the contents of vial on herself and the potion she was currently brewing. The cauldron bubbled loudly spewing thick smoke into the air. Hermione yelped stepping backwards. The bubbles grew in size and the potion suddenly exploded covering the table, the wall, and of course, Hermione. The whole room filled with smoke and Hermione felt the whole world spin as she collapsed against the wall.

Hermione coughed loudly. She gasped trying to get a deep breath in through the smoke and her own cold. She coughed again, this time able to breathe a bit better. With a loud groan, she opened her eyes and looked around. The room was still in one piece, she appeared to still be in one piece if the pain was any indication. Slowly she climbed to her feet. The world still seemed to be spinning. The desk where she had been working was gone. She shook her head trying to make sense of things. Her ears rang and her vision swam before her for a moment before clearing.

"Severus is going to kill me," she muttered taking a shaky step forward. "Stupid common cold," she added realizing in that moment her chest was clear and she could actually breathe through her nose. She stopped and laughed. She'd done it. She'd cured her cold at least, now she just needed to figure out if that smoke and potion explosion had done any actual damage. She took another step, another before the room started spinning and she collapsed to the floor. Her head hit the stone with a loud 'thunk'.

"Miss? Can you hear me?" Hermione groaned and slowly started to open her eyes. She moved her eyes side to side trying to look around.

"Don't move. You might have a concussion."

"Who? What?" she asked trying to remember what had happened. Where was she?

"I don't know what happened. I found you laying here unconscious. I think you hit your head on the floor. Do you recognize me?" She tried to focus on him, on his face, but everything was a bit blurry.

"It's blurry," she answered. "Do I know you?"

"Yes, Draco Malfoy, remember?"

"No. I don't. Do I know you?" she asked again. Draco blinked his eyes staring at her.

"Yes, you know me. Here, you might still have a concussion, but let's see if we can get you up and to the hospital wing?"

"And I should trust you?"

"Yes, we're friends. You're dating my godfather, so sort of familyish?" Hermione snorted but allowed Draco to help her to her feet. She swayed slightly and he put a hand around her waist.

"You have really nice hands," she commented as they walked through the empty castle.

"It's summer holidays," Draco stated. "So you don't remember me, do you remember your own name?"

"Of course I do! My name is Hermione Jean Granger. I...I'm a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I teach arthimancy."

"Good, at least you remember some things."

"You have really pretty lips, are they as soft as they look?" she asked suddenly kissing him. Draco froze and nearly took a step back. He would have dropped her if he had.

"Hermione! We're friends, close friends, not in that way! You're dating Severus Snape, remember him?"

"No. You're really strong," she said as they continued to walk. Draco blinked shaking his head. Yes, at one point the idea of bedding Hermione had been on his mind, but she was with Severus. He wasn't stupid enough to steal his godfather's witch. They were thankfully almost to the hospital wing. Hopefully Poppy would be there, Draco couldn't help but notice Hermione's wandering hands.

"I'm pretty sure we're more than friends, Draco," she purred in his ear. "There's no way I'd let someone like you get away." Draco felt his face flush. Of all the weekends for Severus to be out of town at a conference... What the bloody hell had Hermione done to herself this time? He'd run into the room after hearing an explosion and found Hermione on the floor. There had been no sign that she'd been attacked. He had a feeling she'd blown up a potion given the fact she'd been sniffling and coughing lately and had threatened to brew a cold cure once and for all.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Draco called pulling Hermione into the hospital wing. She had managed to vanish his shirt and her own.

"Hermione! Quit, we're not together like that!' he hissed at her swatting her hand from his belt.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, what can I do for you?"

"I found Hermione unconscious in the potions' lab. She's acting different."

"On the table please, Miss Granger."

"Only if Draco can join me," she stated giving Draco a predatory smile.

"Mister Malfoy has important work to attend to, Miss Granger, he'll be back in moment." Hermione nodded sitting on the examination table. Draco took that moment to slip out. He ran to his office and sent an owl to Severus telling him what had happened. He only hoped Hermione's mind wasn't permanently damaged. The idea of her and him, what Severus would do to him, that idea sent chills down his spine. He peeked back into the infirmary about half an hour later. Hermione was resting on a bed. She didn't pay him any attention when he walked in. He sighed in relief.

"How is she?"

"Resting, I'm not sure what's causing her behavior, but there's no swelling around her brain. She did have a slight concussion, and Merlin knows what she inhaled from whatever potion she was working on. Is Severus on his way?" Draco didn't have a chance to answer before the door swung open.

"No, he's here," Severus stated. "I already brought down the vials and cauldron from the lab. Is she alright?'

"She's alright, she was a bit confused when Draco brought her in, but physically she'll be fine. I'm just waiting to see if the confusion clears up on its own now that I've treated the concussion." Draco and Severus nodded.

"Good. What were you saying about her being confused?"

"Severus?" Hermione perked at the sound of his voice. "Severus!'" she exclaimed as he strolled over to her. Draco started analyzing the vials and mostly destroyed cauldron. Anything to keep her from turning her attention to him.

"Hermione, are you alright?" He heard Severus ask. She nodded wrapping her arms around him and puling him down to her. She kissed him passionately on the lips. "I was trying to cure the common cold, guess I kind of messed up somewhere along the line. Although, my cold is gone," she added after a moment laughing. She glanced over at Draco and blushed brightly. Draco nodded to her, both of them knowing they'd never speak of what had happened between them ever again, although, Draco couldn't help but smile remembering her hand on him. She was a very attractive and smart witch, one who he still wouldn't have minded bedding. He still wasn't stupid enough to take her from Severus though.


End file.
